


Tempestade

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Series: Saimota week 2020 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Saimota Week 2020, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Onde Kaito tinha medo de trovões, e apenas seu marido podia ajudar.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saimota week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tempestade

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Então, voltei encher vocês um pouco mais!
> 
> Eu estou realmente me divertindo escrevendo esse desafio, e espero que vocês gostem também ^^
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> [Dia 2 - Trovão]

Kaito nunca gostou de tempestades, pois sempre que chovia forte daquela forma, outra coisa que lhe incomodava também acontecia: Trovões. 

Ele não falava sobre isso em voz alta, pois, como que poderia contar aos outros que tinha medo de estrondos aleatórios ?Não, com certeza, ele não podia falar sobre isso.

Já bastava seu problema com o sobrenatural, aquilo apenas piorava a imagem que tinha de si mesmo.

E então, uma trovejada tomou o céu.

— Eek!

— Kaito...? — o moreno levantou-se na cama, coçando os olhos. Ainda estava com sono, mas ver seu marido perto da janela o despertou. — O que está fazendo ai ?

— Uh...Nada ? — ele deu um sorriso sem graça. Shuichi suspirou e se levantou. — Espera, Shu!Pode voltar para a cama, eu estou indo também!

— Eu irei fazer um chá. — o homem saiu do quarto, e Kaito entendeu que deveria ficar na cama. Shuichi era muito perceptivo quando se tratava de si. 

Após alguns minutos, o homem voltou segurando duas xícaras de chá, e entregou uma para o marido, que bebeu um gole em silêncio.

— Então...Por que estava parado perto da janela ? — Shuichi também bebeu um gole, ainda encarando o amante a sua frente. 

— Uh, estava apreciando a noite ?Está realmente bonita.

— Está chovendo, Kaito.

— A-A chuva é bonita! — ele coçou a nuca, nervoso. — Eu gosto de dias chuvosos, a cor do céu e...

Cabrum!

— Urgh... — o maior fechou os olhos, apertando a xícara em suas mãos, quase podia a quebrar. 

— Kai, querido...Você tem medo de trovões ? — Shuichi colocou a mão livre sobre a do marido, preocupado.

— Uh ?Medo de trovões ?Por que eu teria ?Quero ser um astronauta, sabe! 

— Só querer ser um astronauta não anula todos seus medos. — ele balançou a cabeça. — Por que não me falou mais cedo ?

— Porque eu não tenho medo de trovões! — esbravejou, e então, a luz apagou. — Ah! — ele deixou sua xícara vazia na cama e abraçou o pequeno corpo de seu parceiro, fechando os olhos. — O-O quê foi isso ?

— Deve ter rompido algum cabo lá fora, parece que não somos os únicos. — o detetive apontou para fora, onde apenas se enxergava um breu. Então, olhou para Kaito novamente. Mal o enxergava, apenas sentia ele o abraçando. Deixou sua xícara na mesa que havia próximo e começou a acariciar os cabelos arroxeados do outro. 

Era ótimo quando ele não tinha um quilo de gel na cabeça. 

— Talvez...Apenas, talvez!Eu tenha um pouco de medo de trovões... — ele sussurrou, e Shuichi sorriu. 

— Quer deitar na cama direito ? 

— Hurum... — e assim fizeram. Tiraram as xícaras de perto, e se enrolaram na coberta, juntos. Kaito ainda estava abraçado no moreno, recebendo um cafúne do mesmo.

— Sabe, não precisa se envergonhar por ter medo de trovões. Você tem medo de fantasmas, e eles nem existem. — falou com calma, mas o Momota mais velho balançou a cabeça.

— Fantasmas existem! — Kaito esbravejou. — Eu não sei explicar meu "medo"...Eu não gosto do barulho que eles fazem, me sinto sufocado e é como se eu fosse desmaiar. As vezes, alguns pensamentos horríveis entram na minha cabeça e não querem sair...

— Kai...

— Eu sinto como se estivesse sozinho, prestes a ter um ataque, como se eu fosse morrer...

— Uhm... — Shuichi puxou a cabeça de Kaito, fazendo-o encarar. Tudo que o maior enxergava eram os olhos azuis acinzentados de seu parceiro. — Não direi para esquecer seu medo, ou que ele é sem sentido. Mas, você precisa saber...Você não está sozinho, Kaito...Assim como você disse que eu poderia contar com você, eu digo o mesmo!

— Shu... — o homem sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, e então os secou rapidamente, dando um sorriso que o marido pode enxergar mesmo no breu de seu quarto. — Obrigado, eu te amo!

— Kaiota...

— Não me chame de idiota, isso me magoa! — ambos se encararam até cair na risada e voltarem a se abraçar.

E assim ambos passaram a noite, enrolados em várias cobertas e esquentando um ao outro.

Kaito estava realmente feliz em ter um marido incrível como Shuichi a seu lado.

Porque mesmo que houvessem mil tempestades, ele haveria alguém para lhe dar apoio e fazer carinho em seu cabelo. 

Porque Shuichi sabia exatamente como lidar com seus medos, inclusive, o de trovões.


End file.
